


From here on, I'm yours

by jade_lil



Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: Arashi - Freeform, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Shameless Smut, Sibling Incest, Yama
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-23
Updated: 2013-07-23
Packaged: 2017-12-21 03:43:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,656
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/895385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jade_lil/pseuds/jade_lil
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She had been thinking about her brother nonstop since morning, since he had to literally shove her out their apartment door just to make her go to school (she really didn’t want to, but Niichan insisted) with promises that he’d be there with her favorite dinner when she came home. She’d been thinking about last night, about the way her brother took her (barely there) innocence, how she’d practically begged him to take her the way Matsumoto-senpai used to promise her he’d take her one of these days.</p>
            </blockquote>





	From here on, I'm yours

**Author's Note:**

  * For [mugen_ai3](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mugen_ai3/gifts).



> Genderswitch and sibling incest. You've been warned.

Shoko knew she was in deep trouble when she realized she wasn’t paying attention to anything, at all, sighing deeply to herself and completely missing out on her professor calling out her name perhaps a few times already, and finding Sasaki-sensei standing right in front of her the next time she looked up, staring down at her worriedly. 

“Are you okay, Shoko-chan?” the kind-hearted teacher asked, even reached out a hand to press it against Shoko’s temple; her eyes were kind and she looked genuinely worried. Shoko nodded her head in embarrassment, knowing that all her classmates’ gazes were then focused on her. “Your temperature’s not that hot but you sure looked like you’re burning up – you’re so red, are you sure you’re okay?” Sasaki-sensei asked again. 

“I… I’m o-okay, Sensei… j-just a little dizzy, I think,” she at least found the brains to reply, biting her lips and looking down as she felt Sasaki-sensei’s hand closing around her elbow and telling her she’d better bring her to the nurse’s clinic. 

She shook her head again. “I – Is it o-okay if you excuse me for today, Sasaki-sensei? I think it’s better if I go home,” she mumbled, still looking down. Sasaki-sensei, bless her soul, simply took this in stride and told her _‘of course, dear, shall I ask someone to go with you or_ –“ which she simply answered with, “No, Sensei, it’s fine. I can manage,” and she’s off, gathering her things and bowing low to Sasaki-sensei before she left the room. 

She knew she was walking funny, but that’s partly because she still felt a bit sore from last night (and this morning too). It wasn’t like she was feeling really sick to want to skip classes (because she liked studying and Niichan and all her teachers knew that too) but today, she didn’t think school’s on top of her priority list, most especially when all she could think about was her brother and her brother’s hands and mouth on her most intimate parts.

She was rounding the corner when she accidentally bumped against someone with whom she really didn’t have any intention of seeing today (even though she actually texted him the night before about ‘the talk’). 

“Oh, I’m sorry, M-Matsumoto-senpai, I was just go –“ 

Matsumoto-senpai didn’t give her the chance to finish as she was quickly being tugged back into the corner and Matsumoto-senpai’s mouth was on hers instantly. 

“Hmmph!” she muttered against Matsumoto-senpai’s mouth, eyes wide as she felt Matsumoto-senpai’s hands reaching down to lift her skirt; “ – _unfff_ , no!” she half-screamed, pushing Matsumoto-senpai off her using all the strength she could muster and glaring at the older boy once she was finally free. 

“What are you –“ Matsumoto-senpai said, or at least started to but she was no longer listening, taking the few steps  between them and swinging her right arm until her palm landed against Matsumoto-senpai’s face. 

“Don’t you ever do that to me again or I swear to god, I will report you to the principal’s office!” she gritted, turning around just as quickly and hoping that statement was enough to get the message across, leaving Matsumoto-senpai gaping in shock as she swayed away. 

#

She boarded the bus in daze, feeling a bit sour about her not-so gentle breakup with her almost-boyfriend, but feeling marginally better about the whole thing since she didn’t need to think about how to ditch Matsumoto-senpai anymore. 

Her gaze was lost before her when the bus started moving, her fingers absently twitching against the hem of her blouse at the memory of her and her older brother’s hot tumble in bed the night before. 

She had been thinking about her brother nonstop since morning, since he had to literally shove her out their apartment door just to make her go to school (she really didn’t want to, but Niichan insisted) with promises that he’d be there with her favorite dinner when she came home. She’d been thinking about last night, about the way her brother took her (barely there) innocence, how she’d practically begged him to take her the way Matsumoto-senpai used to promise her he’d take her one of these days. 

But he wasn’t thinking about Matsumoto-senpai now, or even yesterday when she came home to please herself to the images of her brother doing every single dirty thing Matsumoto-senpai had whispered into her ear earlier that day, or last night when her brother did all those and more. 

Last night was the best night of her life, despite the fact that it was her first time and her first time really did hurt like a bitch, but Niichan compensated that with another mind-blowing orgasm a little over an hour after her last. 

Plus the fact that she woke up that morning with Niichan’s arms wrapped around her (they were both naked still), blushing at the feel of Niichan’s erection poking her navel. Niichan’s face was so cute despite the traces of drool on the side of his mouth and she remembered leaning up to kiss Niichan’s chin as she worked her fingers to touch Niichan’s face, watching as her older brother promptly popped his eyes open to squint at her.

She remembered feeling as if nothing could have been more perfect than at that moment, as she stared into her brother’s face and watched her brother’s lips broke into one of the sweetest smile he ever saw on his face.

After that, she could no longer remember who moved first because the next thing she realized, she was no longer cocooned inside Niichan’s embrace, her arms on either side of her, gripping the sheets beneath her and Niichan was crouched in between her legs, his mouth and tongue were taking turns in licking and sucking her. 

What a good way to start the morning. 

Her orgasm came too fast, too soon, and she scowled at Niichan when Niichan laughed at her pout, kissing the tips of her nose before Niichan dipped down to kiss her fully on the mouth; it didn’t even matter that neither of them had bothered to brush their teeth, their mouths moving against one another, and moaning as she tasted herself against Niichan’s tongue. They kissed lazily for a while until Niichan pulled back and stood up, taking her with him by tugging her up from the bed, one arm around her waist to steady her and peppering tiny kisses across her jaw while murmuring about her being late for school. 

She told him she’d skip school just for today, staring down at Niichan’s cock that was proudly standing in between his thighs and quietly wanting for Niichan to allow her to touch it, to put it into her mouth the same way she had asked him the night before (which he vehemently refused by flipping her on her stomach and entering her from behind). 

But Niichan refused, pulling her to him and kissing her again, telling her she better take that shower now if she didn’t want to be late for school while he made them breakfast – Niichan said he’d probably take the day off and work on his clays, since one of his colleagues were going to be there to man the gallery for today anyway – and she pouted, wrapped her arms around Niichan’s neck and asked for another kiss instead. 

Niichan chuckled but otherwise complied.

When she looked up, she realized belatedly that the bus had stopped and she had to rush down, flushing at the worried looks the bus driver gave her when she hopped down.

#

She was skipping past the genkan when her gaze found her brother’s home slipper missing on its usual place. 

Their apartment was quiet, save from the barely audible instrumental music she was sure was coming from Niichan’s makeshift studio (he was always playing it whenever he’s working on something) and smiling at the slow sear of anticipation swirling around her middle. She promptly dropped her things on the couch (where they first started necking and petting last night) and skipped towards the room, opening and closing the door quietly behind her. 

She wasn’t wrong – Niichan was there, his focus was entirely on the canvass in front of him, fingers gripping his paintbrush as he worked on his newest creation very carefully. Niichan was missing a shirt, and from her vantage point she could see the muscles on Niichan’s back moving along with the movements of his hand, his jeans riding low on his hips was mouth-watering enough that she had to swallow hard before she took a step forward. 

“Niichan,” she called out, her voice quavering just the tiniest bit and grinning when it made Niichan squeaked, turning so quickly around in surprise to face her. 

There’s sweat gathering at his temple and she thought Niichan looked so good like this, and she wanted him again. 

“What are you doing here so early, Shoko-chan?” he asked, putting his paintbrush down and standing up, but she was skipping so fast towards him and tugging him back down on his chair before she promptly sat on his lap. She gave him a quick kiss on the mouth and grinned at him when he looked at her suspiciously.

She poked him on the chest, squirmed a bit to make herself comfortable as his arms steadied her. “Sasaki-sensei allowed me to go home, so here I am,” she said, feeling rather smug at the fact, leaning in closer to breathe her words against Niichan’s ear afterwards. “And because I missed you, so –“ 

Niichan’s hold around her went tighter, a little possessive when she started nosing at Niichan’s jaw. “You skipped school just because of me? Of _this_?” Niichan asked, grasping her chin and keeping her head in place. “ – just because you miss me?” 

She smiled and licked her lips, watched as Niichan’s eyes darkened visibly, feeling the tell-tale hardness in between Niichan’s legs against her thigh when he moved to accommodate her weight fully. 

“Yes _and_ no,” she whispered back, rocking her hips softly and enjoying the way the action made Niichan’s breath hitched, his fingers moving to the back of her head as Niichan surged up and kissed her hard. The kiss was just as she remembered it to be, passionate, almost dirty, but still mind-blowingly amazing. When they pulled apart, Niichan’s mouth was shining with their combined saliva and she felt her own breath hitched at the lovely sight. She fiddled against the button of Niichan’s work pants, puffing warm breath against Niichan’s face as she murmured, “Sasaki-sensei thought I was sick so she allowed me to go home. Don’t worry, I’m officially excused for the day,” 

Niichan’s brows creased in worry, hands creeping up behind her to keep her from moving any further. 

“But you’re not sick, are you?” Niichan asked, his voice so low and filled with the usual brotherly worry; she smiled and leaned down to peck him twice on the mouth, shaking her head. He still looked fairly worried though when he spoke again. “I know it hurt a lot last night, Shoko-chan, and really, I still think this isn’t a good thing –“ she stopped him with a finger over his lips, smiling at him as she rocked her hips against him.

He groaned albeit quietly and she felt braver as she reached down to palm him through his pants. 

“I’m not, don’t worry,” she replied, tonguing his bottom lip and reaching to grab his hands, putting them where she wanted them; he touched her breasts and she moaned, leaning further to the touch. “And please don’t start with that – I want you, you want me and besides, we love each other, right?” she smiled when Niichan simply nodded. “Now stop talking and touch me,” she said, leaning in against for a kiss. 

Niichan looked almost lost but he parted his mouth wide enough for her to shove her tongue inside when she asked him to, his hands absently working to unbutton her school uniform as they kissed. 

She felt hot all over, with Niichan’s hands touching her, his long, artist fingers slipping inside the hem of her blouse as they rocked against each other. She still had one of his arms wrapped around Niichan’s neck, the other was busy trying to unzip Niichan’s pants as Niichan’s own fingers moved to slide her bra to the side, cupping her firmly through the fabric of her blouse. 

She moaned through Niichan’s mouth, pulled back when Niichan teased one of her nipples in between his thumb and forefinger while he watched her face; she could feel the now familiar burst of white heat spreading around her thighs, biting her lips when Niichan pushed her back just a little bit so he could lean forward to catch one of her erect peaks into his mouth through her blouse and sucked, while his other hand gently massaged her other breast. 

“Ohhh,” she whimpered, throwing her head back and allowed Niichan further access to her flesh, her task of unzipping Niichan’s pants completely forgotten. It felt so good to have Niichan’s mouth on her, marking her skin like he owned her and making sure she thought of no one else but Niichan when his hands were touching her.

Niichan’s mouth moved to pleasure her other breast and Shoko thought she’d come just by this, whimpering and keening softly as Niichan’s mouth alternated between sucking and biting her nipples lightly. 

Her fingers found the small hairs at the back of Niichan’s head and she tugged on them, moaning deliriously as she felt Niichan’s mouth moving up to suck on her throat. 

“You’re so good at this, Niichan,” she whimpered, biting her lips and urging her older brother on; Niichan’s hands were behind her now, finding the clasp of her bra and expertly unhooking it while he peppered sweet kisses along her collarbones. Niichan hummed against her skin, taking her blouse off along with her bra, sliding the offending material off her shoulders and down her arms, mouth dipping down to take one of her nipples in again. “So good, ahhh, so much better than, ngghh, M-Matsumoto-senpai,” she grumbled, not realizing that she was blabbering words until Niichan stopped kissing her entirely. 

“N-Niichan?” 

Niichan was staring at her with an almost intense look on his face.

“Who is that Matsumoto-senpai?” he asked, more like hissed and Shoko felt a little giddy knowing that Niichan might be feeling a bit jealous. She tugged Niichan back to her, giggling when Niichan all but scowled but otherwise stayed firm. “You’re not getting what you want this time if you don’t tell me who that Matsumoto is,” 

Niichan really was cute when he’s jealous. “He’s my sort-of, almost-boyfriend,” she mumbled her reply, smiling quietly when it made Niichan’s brow arched. “But I already broke up with him this morning, so am I forgiven?” she said with a smile. 

Niichan blinked, but the scowl on his face didn’t dim. “You didn’t let him touch you or do things to you, like, like –“ 

She grinned. “Like what you did to me last night, you mean?” she said, beaming. “You tell me,” she said around a faked pout. “If the tightness you felt when you were inside me the first time wasn’t enough, then the blood on your sheets should be... you were the first Niichan, and I don’t want anyone else touching or kissing me – I just want you,” she told him, seriously for the first time, and smiling at the way it made him smile in return. 

“Well, you  better because I’m telling you, I’m a little bit selfish,” Niichan retorted, letting her up on her feet for a bit as his fingers found her panties and tugged it down her legs, fingertips barely grazing her skin thus making her shiver. “ – and I don’t want anyone else touching you either. You’re mine, baby sister, all mine.” Niichan said, lifting her panties up and nosing it, kissing it as Niichan stared straight into her eyes. 

She felt her insides contract at the revelation and she badly wanted to reach out if only to speed Niichan up but Niichan sure looked like he wanted to take his time.

“N-Niichan, please,” 

Her older brother smirked, shoved her panties into his work pants’ pocket and licked his lips. “Tell me you’re mine only, Shoko-chan,” he said, daring her. “Tell me,” he commanded, reaching out to lift her skirt to touch her, his expert fingers going straight to touching her. 

She nodded her head at that, knees trembling as she felt Niichan’s fingers tracing her wet center, back and forth, back and forth, moaning at the feel of Niichan’s fingers stroking her clit over and over. 

“I’m yours, Niichan,” she whimpered, voice quivering and opening her eyes to the sight of Niichan’s other hand stroking himself, taking himself out from his confinements as he fingered her. “I’m all yours,” she repeated, licking her lips and watching Niichan’s hand as he stroked himself. 

Niichan moaned quietly just as he pulled his fingers away from her, shoving them into his mouth and sucking them clean as they stared at each other’s eyes. 

“Oh god,” she found herself whining, torn between watching Niichan’s hand on his cock and Niichan’s mouth sucking his own fingers; she was so turned on that one more minute of this teasing would probably drive her completely insane. “Please, please Niichan, can I – can I suck you this time? I want to – I want to taste you – I want to –“ 

Niichan chuckled, his eyes were at their darkest shades and Shoko just wanted those eyes to look at her, and only her.   

“We’ll do that later, I promise,” Niichan grumbled lowly, his voice sounded so deeply turned on as he pulled her closer, still chuckling under his breath when she all but whimpered in response. He traced her legs with the tips of his fingers, up and up and up, tugging her closer as he leaned up to lick her chin, breathing harshly when she reached down to stroke him lightly. He batted her hand away and guided her onto him, biting his lips when she all but complied. “But we have to take it slow, for your sake, so we’ll try this first, okay?” he said, already pulling her to him, positioning her on his lap, breath hitching. 

She moaned when she felt the head of his cock poking her entrance, her attention divided between that huge urge to suck Niichan’s cock and wanting it shoved deep inside her. 

“We already, ahh, did this last night, didn’t we?” she whined, tilting her head to the side when Niichan attached his mouth against her neck, hands gripping her thighs not-so-gently. 

“On this position? No, we didn’t,” Niichan replied, hips surging up and filling her in one swift movement, stilling for an entire heartbeat when she groaned into Niichan’s hair, hands gripping Niichan’s shoulders. A soft whine left her slightly parted lips and he froze, letting her get use to him inside her as he turned his attention to kissing her breasts. Her fingers gripped his arms almost too tightly,  but she started rocking her hips so he tugged her head down for another kiss. He pulled back to stare at her, stroked her cheeks and murmured, like an afterthought, “Does it still hurt?” 

She shook her head. “No, not really; not anymore,” she lied, although it really didn’t hurt that much, not like the first time, but the first thrust still felt somewhat uncomfortable. 

Niichan kissed her, soft and sweet, hands guiding her hips as he gently lifted his own to meet hers. “Good,” Niichan said, his eyes were dark as they stared into her. “Just like this, okay?” Niichan said, teaching her, letting her push herself up  before she pushed herself back down on him; she could feel the way Niichan’s stretching her, opening her up further, and the way she’s engulfing Niichan’s hardness at every downward stroke. 

“Up and down, up and down,” she murmured to herself, finally finding her rhythm, bouncing up and down Niichan’s lap as Niichan kept a good hold around her hips; she’s moaning in time with Niichan’s, Niichan meeting hers with the sharp snap of his hips and feeling her orgasm nearing every damn time Niichan’s cock slipped in deep. She’s swaying her hips, bouncing up and down, moaning and keening as Niichan leaned forward to suck on his nipple, raising his hips from his chair and fucking her with abandon. She screamed as her orgasm approached fast, clenching her muscles around Niichan as Niichan surged up to muffle his screams by mashing their mouths together, coming violently afterwards. 

#

She was curled sleepily against Niichan, on top of Niichan’s lap as Niichan’s fingers stroked her hair. 

She still felt a bit disappointed that she didn’t get to put her mouth on Niichan’s cock, saying so out loud and making Niichan laughed boisterously at her statement. 

“Are you sure you’re ready for that, Shoko-chan?” Niichan mused, fingers tangled through her hair as she nodded her reply against Niichan’s chest. “It might freak you out,” 

She pouted. “It won’t,” she said, stubborn, giggling quietly to herself when she realized she had Niichan’s cock in her hand, twitching in interest as she cradled it. “And I want to do it, I told you,”

Niichan grumbled incoherently under his breath as she watched Niichan’s cock grew hard in her hand, twitching in between her fingers. 

“Wow,” 

“I was supposed to finish a painting,” Niichan grumbled, mostly to himself, but was not complaining when she all but pushed herself off of Niichan’s lap to settle on her knees in between Niichan’s legs. “ – deadline’s the day after tomorrow,” Niichan was still grumbling, gasping for breath when she happily leans forward to lick at the head of Niichan’s cock. 

“I love you, Niichan,” she hummed, taking the entire head into her mouth.

Niichan groaned and bit his lips hard. “Yes – yes, please, oh god,”

**Author's Note:**

> So as what I told Lari, this fic was the reason why I only got 2 hours of sleep last night, harharhar. I just can't shove the idea out of my head, thus, the birth of this fic. Thank you to mugen_ai3 for letting me write and post this, even though this sure isn't as amazing as the original fic itself. Thank you so much, BB <3
> 
> oh, and from what she told me, she's writing another follow up for her fic so watch out for that :D


End file.
